


Daytime Fireworks and Tears

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Childbirth, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pets, Pets meeting babies for the first time, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: "It should be at least another week before they're due but fuck it feels like they're having a boxing match. I'm starting to get the feeling they want out right now..." Yuri groaned loudly with a gasp, throwing his fork down onto the plate with a clatter as he hugged his pregnant belly and began rocking forward in his chair.Otabek's grip on his fork went slack. Watching the scene unfold in front of him, the color slowly began to drain from his face. "Wait, what? Now? Are you giving birth today?""I'm pretty sure I’m experiencing real contractions at the moment and the fact that I’m positive my water just broke, yes!" The blond shouted at the top of his lungs this time. "My boys want out today, damn it!" He cried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> music: "Tiny Human" by Imogen Heap
> 
> A/N: Here is the long awaited birth of the twins/gender reveal. I originally wanted to get this out next month because I had picked March as the birth month for the twins but I was so invested with writing this and very, very impatient that it ended up needing to be uploaded as soon as possible in my mind. Please enjoy and happy reading!

"Vitya quit hovering! We're just going out for lunch!" Yuri snapped at his mate, trying hard not to kick his alpha in the face as the said man finally finished helping him put on his shoes. "I'm pregnant not invalid so give me some space would ya?!"

Victor slowly stood up, his lips pouting shakily. "B-but…" He tried to protest however Yuuri shook his head and nudged him aside to give their younger mate some air; lest their blond lover decided that he wanted to scratch the alpha's face with his claws.

"Vitya, don't make this any worse for yourself." Yuuri warned him, placing a hand on his arm before turning his attention to the second alpha in the room. "Bring him back home safely, alright?"

"Of course I will." Otabek replied immediately, his face serious as always if not more.

"And go easy on the sugar, okay?" Yuuri added as Yuri waddled up to his mates with a grumble, a hand settled on his rounded belly as he muttered something along the lines of him eating whatever he wanted when he wanted. He kissed Yuuri's cheek first but when he moved to Victor next, he paused, giving the alpha a minor yet long stink eye before leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. Next to Victor, Makkachin whined for his attention and Yuri sighed before petting her head to appease her just the same as her owner.

They were already in the middle of March; the twins due date being any day now and Victor couldn't help himself from hovering as everyone seemed to put it. His instincts were high and a part of him couldn't comprehend how nonchalant his mates were being on the matter especially with Yuri experiencing his false contractions lately. Still, Yuuri was right he supposed, considering it was his neck on the line the longer Yuri stayed cooped up in their home. "Be safe Yura and have fun." He managed to say, giving his mate a forced smile despite the anxiety simmering underneath the surface.

Yuri simply rolled his eyes, reaching up to give his alpha's cheek several pats. "It's just lunch, I'll be fine." He replied, following after Otabek towards the open door "See you later and order some Chinese take out for dinner when I get back, Kay?"

"Whatever you want." Yuuri smiled, giving the two a short wave good bye before he closed the door.

Walking towards the elevators down the hall, Otabek couldn't help himself from giving the blond an inquisitive look. "I see you only have food on your mind."

Yuri growled. "Shut up! It's Saturday so I'm allowed to cheat today and eat whatever the fuck I want." He growled. "And besides, you're not the one eating for two people here." He ended with a huff.

Otabek swallowed thickly, there was no way he was going to try and open a discussion on that.

  
*  


"Do you think we should follow them?" Victor asked as soon as Yuuri closed and locked their front door. His beta mate whipped his head around; his expression looking horrified by the fact that he would even consider such a stupid thing.

"Are you crazy? If Yurio sees you, he'll probably wring your neck and hang your body out on display right off our balcony for all of St. Petersburg to see." Yuuri retorted, pushing Victor towards their couch and forcing him to sit down.

"Yeah but, what if today is the day?" Victor whined, his brow furrowing at the thought. Even Makkachin seemed uneasy, the poodle still sitting by the front door and waiting for Yuri to return despite having just left.

Sitting himself down next to Victor, Yuuri laid his head on his shoulder and hugged his arm tightly. Yuri had already experienced several false alarms within the last week and he couldn’t deny that they were all on edge. "I know you're nervous, I am too but we need to give Yura his space.” He tried to reason. “As much as we may want to keep him all to ourselves, Yuri is like a cat—he can’t help but want to be independent sometimes, you know?”

“No, I don’t…” Victor frowned. “I also don’t like that he chose to go out to lunch with Otabek when he has us to spend time with. It isn’t fair.”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself from pinching Victor’s side painfully, causing the older man to yelp from the agony that was being inflicted upon him. “If that’s your conceited alpha talking, I think we may have a serious problem…” He said, giving his mate’s oblique a hard twist.

“Ah! Yuuri, Yuuri—I give, I give!” Victor cried but it seemed as though Yuuri wouldn’t have any of it as he yanked even harder.

When Yuuri did finally let go, he quickly pushed the alpha down onto his back, straddling his hips tightly. Victor looked up with a short wince, momentarily stunned but he automatically reached up and settled his hands on either side of Yuuri’s waist and held him there with a slight glare. Above him, Yuuri rotated his hips, grounding against him slowly and it made Victor inhale sharply from the sudden action.

Yuuri then leaned down close to his ear, his breath hot against his skin. “I know you’re jealous and I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t either but think of it this way—since Yura isn’t here right now, you can finally ravage me.” He murmured, nipping his earlobe for good measure. “Think you could do that?”

Victor couldn’t help himself from moving his hands up and down his mate’s sides. “Are you trying to distract me from feeling worried about our Yura?” 

Yuuri swirled his hips, making Victor grunt beneath him. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Victor chuckled. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, sitting up again so that he could strip off his sweater. “Well then, we better get down to business since time isn’t exactly a luxury for us.” He grinned, throwing the article of clothing to the ground before he began unbuttoning his jeans next.

  
*  


The cafe they chose to enjoy their lunch at was less than a ten minute drive away from Yuri's home. The two friends were keen on being as close to the condo as possible. With Yuri heavily pregnant, it was crucial for him to feel as safe as possible, especially if his mates were not in sight. As much as Victor and Yuuri respected Yuri's friendship with Otabek, their instincts had been amplified tenfold since the revelation of the pregnancy and even more in recent months the closer Yuri was to his due date. And Otabek did not want to make an enemy out of either one of them.

Despite it being a chain, Stolle was one of Yuri's favorite spots around St. Petersburg and he became a regular ever since he first walked through its doors. Off to the side of the main dining area behind the counter and the swinging doors the scent of warm pastry bread and meat in the air always made Yuri's mouth water every time an employee walked in and out from the kitchen. It was because of Yuri that Otabek himself visited the place every now and again whenever he was in town and even better was the knowledge that they had become well acquainted with the staff.

Yuri ordered a slice of meat pie and the rabbit pie while Otabek opted for a salmon and a chicken with broccoli pie for himself. The blond had also ordered a whole cot cheese with raspberry to go but he wouldn't be getting it until after they finished the main course which was just fine with him for the time being.

"So is it true that Yuuri plans to take a break this coming season?" Otabek asked before taking a bite of his pie.

Yuri held his cup of tea, enjoying the warmth of the ceramic in his hands. "Yeah, it's like me on this break. I want to return to ice skating at some point so we talked about it and came to the agreement that he'll take a break to focus on the twins so that I can work on getting back into shape..."

Otabek smiled. "That's good. You’ll still be with the kids too though, right?”

“Well, yeah?” Yuri snorted. “I’m not going to dump all the work on Yuuri.” He remarked, rolling his eyes before gently petting his pregnant belly. “Honestly, one of the things I’m grateful for is that I won’t be alone—that Yuuri will be there with me and our kids will be able to depend on us and Victor. I swear that dumbass has enough love to probably suffocate our boys but I have no doubt that he’ll do his damn hardest to be there for them no matter what.” He stated, his green eyes shimmering. 

The look Yuri wore made Otabek’s breath hitch. He appeared content, extraordinary and glowing under the mood light and Otabek couldn’t help the twinge of envy that was threatening to reveal itself. Gripping his fork tightly, he proceeded to eat viciously, stuffing his mouth a little more than necessary. 

Yuri paused, unsure of his best friends’ sudden burst of appetite but he paid it no mind as he too began eating his meal. 

Otabek swallowed down a mouthful. "Victor is going to continue coaching, right?" 

"Of course, who else is going to be my coach when Yakov retires?” Yuri countered. “Minami is also sticking around for another season to train under Victor—God knows we’ll need a babysitter at some point or other."

Otabek chuckled. "That can't be all he's good for."

Yuri pouted. "He's been extra helpful...” He admitted, his cheeks flushing just a tiny bit. “Annoying but still has a heart of gold... And don't you dare tell him I said that by the way."

"My lips are seal." Otabek replied, chuckling again as he made the hand motion across his lips with a smile. “So Yakov’s still going to coach too?” He asked, watching as Yuri nodded his head with a mouthful of pie. “I was thinking of asking him at some point to take me under his wing.”

Yuri nearly spat out his food. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah, is it that surprising?”

“No, no—I was more surprised when Minami showed up at the rink from out of nowhere to be honest.” Yuri replied. “But coming from you, I’m actually happy than I am shocked.” 

“That’s good to know.”

“If you do end up asking Yakov to be your coach and move here, I hope you know that means I’ll be making you one of my honorary babysitters, right?” Yuri smirked. 

“But you have Minami.” Otabek pointed out but Yuri wagged his finger at him.

“I need as many options as possible.”

Otabek counted off with his fingers. “There’s also Georgi, Mila, Lilia and Yavok himself.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but puff out his cheeks. “As if Yakov will have the patience.” He snorted. “My kids are going to turn out cute as hell and the moment you see them, I know you’ll be lining up with everyone else to want to babysit them.”

It was then that Otabek went silent, his eyes fixated on Yuri and nothing else. Twenty-two years old and he was still a wonder—as beautiful if not even more since the day Otabek had first laid eyes on him. Victor too, in his youth and even now was still ethereal and combined with Yuri’s beauty, Otabek had no doubt their child would grow up to be breathtaking. In the case of Yuuri, Otabek wasn’t too sure if Yuri was carrying his child. No one was certain really but he could still imagine the beta’s features being the most dominate. Dark hair and brown eyes with a touch of Russian to go with their Japanese heritage. Suddenly it hurt to think about and unconsciously, Otabek’s brow began to furrow.

Yuri took notice of his friend’s abrupt and deafening silence this time around and it slowly made him squirm in his seat. The alpha's souring scent made Yuri grow nervous and it didn’t settle well with his boys. The longer Otabek continued to go without speaking, the more they steadily began to act up. Eventually, Yuri couldn’t stand to tolerate the increasing movements in his belly and he groaned from a particularly sharp cramp combined with a kick to boot. "Good god, these brats are active as hell..." Yuri winced behind gritting teeth. "Come on, can't you guys give me a break?" He whimpered, rubbing his rounded stomach.

Otabek finally looked up as soon as he heard Yuri’s pained voice. "Yuri? Are they that rowdy? They're due this month aren’t they?” He asked in concern.

"It should be at least another week before they're due but fuck it feels like they're having a boxing match. I'm starting to get the feeling they want out right now..." Yuri groaned loudly with a gasp, throwing his fork down onto the plate with a clatter as he hugged his pregnant belly and began rocking forward in his chair.

Otabek's grip on his fork went slack. Watching the scene unfold in front of him, the color slowly began to drain from his face. "Wait, what? Now? Are you giving birth today?"

"I'm pretty sure I’m experiencing real contractions at the moment and the fact that I’m positive my water just broke, yes!" The blond shouted at the top of his lungs this time.

"My boys want out today, damn it!" He cried.

Immediately Otabek scrambled, standing up and rushing around the table to help Yuri out of his chair. The whole room was watching them; some onlookers were concerned and others were a little speechless at what was happening. As uncomfortable as that made Otabek feel, he needed to concentrate on the fact that his best friend was in the process of child birth and it wasn't pretty.

As he was carefully being led to the exit, Yuri abruptly stopped and whipped his head around. "Wait—my pies! I didn’t finish them and my dessert isn’t here yet!” 

Otabek sputtered. "Really Yuri?! We don’t have time for this, I’ll come back for your pies but we need to get you to the hospital right now!”

"No! We're not leaving without my food damn it!” Yuri snarled, baring his teeth. “I paid for them and to not finish them would be wasteful! If I have to I'll give birth in this restaurant!"

Hearing Yuri’s outburst, the manager on duty ran to grab a to go box while yelling for an employee to throw various pies from the counter into another one as fast as they could. "Here, consider this a gift and congratulations Mr. Plisetsky!" The manager cried, shoving the boxes into the blonde’s arms and pointing at the door. “Now, hurry, hurry!” 

Otabek couldn’t thank the man enough—now he really needed to come back, he thought as he pushed Yuri out of the café towards the car.

  
*  


Settling himself into the passenger seat, Yuri’s outburst from the restaurant was quickly forgotten as a contraction pulsed sharply throughout his body. He huddled in on himself once more, hugging his round stomach with a moan as he struggled to get a hold of his phone and call his mates while Otabek set about starting the car. The first call to Victor went unanswered, going to voicemail after several rings. It made Yuri’s heart drop and although he tried not to panic, his anxiety was steadily increasing when the same thing happened again when he called Yuuri’s number next.

“Beka, they’re not picking up!” Yuri whimpered, unable to help the well of tears in his eyes.

“Shh, shh—just breathe.” Otabek replied. “It’s okay, just try calling them again.”

Yuri nodded his head, calling Yuuri again but without success. He didn’t stop though—he wouldn’t stop and finally on the fifth call the line was finally picked up and he was not happy.

"You fucking assholes!" Yuri screamed into the phone. “The next time you ignore me I swear I’m moving back to Moscow and taking our kids with me!”

Otabek was extremely grateful to not be on the receiving end of Yuri’s wrath, his mind concentrated on getting them to the hospital safely but quickly though he couldn’t help himself from listening to Yuuri’s frantic voice. “Yura what’s wrong?!” 

"I—I’m giving birth today damn it!” Yuri finally sobbed into his phone. “I'm a—already on my way to the hospital with Beka!"

“Today?!” Yuuri cried.

"Yes today fucker!” Yuri roared, offended as he released a pained sound. He couldn’t decide whether to be upset or furious at his mate. Yuuri deserved to have quality time with Victor as much as he did but Yuri needed them more then they needed each other right now, as selfish as that sounded. “Oh god, Yuuri please hurry!" Yuri panted; his breathing erratic. He continued to hold the phone against his ear, trying to listen to his mate's voice. He needed to stay calm but good lord their boys were giving him a run for his money. "Yuuri please, I don't know if I can do this..." Yuri pleaded, his voice straining at this point.

Next to him, Otabek was internally losing his shit but for Yuri's sake his expression remained calm yet determined, his eyes narrowed and focused on the road. Without thinking, Otabek released one hand from the steering wheel. He moved slowly, reaching for Yuri's free hand and he took it into his grasp. Otabek gave the smaller hand a firm squeeze which Yuri returned immediately and they continued this way with Yuuri talking all matters of nonsense to distract Yuri from the pain as Otabek held his hand tightly.

  
*  


Yuri didn’t know how but at some point or other, they made it to the hospital in one piece. He could only assume that Otabek speeded most of the way and yet he couldn’t careless as he was swiftly placed into a wheel chair and began rolling away to a private room in the maternity ward.

"Where are they? They said they would be here?" Yuri exclaimed, his eyes looking around the emergency room frantically for his mates as he was taken away from the area.

“Yuri just relax—they’re on their way, I’m sure.” Otabek said, walking beside him. “We had a head start getting here so just give them some time.”

When he got settled into his room, dressed into a hospital gown and laid out on the bed with his legs spread open, Yuri was far from calm and his mates were still nowhere in sight. Otabek couldn’t stand the thought of leaving him so he was urged to stay and support Yuri during the birth.

"Mr. Plisetsky the twins are coming whether you like it or not." The doctor announced after giving him a quick check up to see how dilated he was. And from the looks of it, he was more than ready by this point. It was just a matter of pushing now.

Yuri shook his head, wincing with every contraction. He didn’t want to have his boys come out just yet. Their fathers hadn’t arrived and they needed to be here with him…

Looking up at Otabek, Yuri sniffled. "Beka I can't—" He struggled to say, unable to hold back the tears.

"I'll be right here with you, it's okay.” Otabek replied, reaching for his hand similar to the way he held it in the car. “You're the strongest person I know, you can this." He confessed, his other hand moving up to wipe away the stray tears from his cheeks.

The way Otabek looked at him, the firm belief he possessed in his eyes, it made Yuri’s heart quicken suddenly. Slowly, Yuri nodded his head, still sniffling and he squeezed the alpha’s hand tightly, biting his lower lip as he felt another piercing ache quiver down his spine. 

Lying back with his legs spread wide and Otabek holding his hand next to him—Yuri braced himself as each contraction grew stronger and stronger than the next. He could feel it, his boys were impatient and he could only imagine that they had gotten it from him. They truly had no intentions of waiting for their fathers no matter how much Yuri wished they would. The little demons…

“On the next contraction, you’re going to need to push.” The doctor said. “It looks like one of them is getting ready to crown.”

“Dear god!” Yuri yelled, droplets of sweat rolling off the sides of his face. In so little time he’d turned into a blazing mess, his cheeks flushed and his blond hair in a tangled ponytail and there was no one to blame but his devilish spawns and the men responsible for impregnating him with them. “Those fuckers!” Yuri screamed, pushing with all his might. 

Yuri couldn’t very well describe the sensation his body was experiencing as the first infant slid out of him. What was he doing again? The shrill cry in the room just barely snapped him out of his daze—well at least one of them was out of his body.

“Yuri!” Otabek cried above him. “Get a hold of yourself—you’ve still got one more to go!”

“O—one more?” 

“Breathe Yuri, you can do this!” Otabek cheered him on. “One more push!”

Yuri had to take several gulping breaths, a time out really before he gave it one last push, crying louder than he ever had before that day but apparently it was enough force to help his youngest son out of the womb next. With his head spinning, his vision blurring in and out of focus from the tears and his ears ringing, Yuri didn't know what to do next. 

Somewhere in the distance Yuri could have sworn he heard the doctor say congratulations but he wasn't too sure, not when the piercing cries of his two sons overwhelmed his ability to process the discussion happening within the room. Their screams echoed all around him, however and the minutes he spent separated from them felt more like hours as his tired eyes continued searching for his boys. The two nurses in the room took notice of this and they gently assisted Yuri, helping him sit up properly. Before long, they carefully placed a squirming bundle in his arms and standing next to him, Otabek held the second child but it was difficult to see who was who.

Just as his vision began to regain clarity, Yuri saw Otabek look down at him, his brown eyes glossy and shimmering at the corners with unshed tears. "Your oldest son looks like he's about ready to take on the world and to be honest—it kind of reminds me of you." He laughed softly, lowering the whimpering boy down just enough for Yuri to see him.

His newborn was by no means pretty to look at and Yuri nearly gasped at how red and purple he looked. He felt almost alien to him and for a moment, Yuri had to wonder if he really did give birth to him. Still, the longer he stared, the more Yuri began to notice his newborn's transparent and wispy locks of hair peeking from underneath his cap; he definitely belonged to Victor. His mitten covered hands were held up to his chest and it reminded Yuri of a boxer preparing to make the first punch. He really was ready to take on the world as Otabek had described and Yuri couldn't help but find himself snorting at the very thought. He could already see his son taking after him.

Now there was only one more to go and Yuri just about held his breath. Looking down slowly at the infant in his arms, the first thing Yuri noticed was how serene his expression appeared despite his soft whimpers. He looked a little smaller compared to his twin and Yuri became worried about how it would affect him in the future. However it didn't take long for him to notice the thin strands of dark hair framing the infant's face despite wearing his own cap. Seeing this, Yuri gently pushed the little cap back, just enough to see a patch of more dark hair hiding underneath. The gentle movement made the boy squirm from the touch and Yuri pulled his cap back down into place. It was almost ridiculous and yet the sight of dark hair slowly brought Yuri to tears once more.

Just as Yuri began to cry, Victor and Yuuri had finally entered the room in a wild flurry. The pair were out of breath, having ran across the parking lot from the car and then speed walking the rest of the way for fear of being removed from the premise as a public disturbance. It seemed as though the first thing the two could comprehend at that moment was the fact that Yuri was sobbing in his hospital bed. It didn't register in their minds that the twins had just been born, funnily enough and they just about threw themselves onto his bed.

"Yura what's wrong?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You’re late you fuckers!" Yuri finally shouted at them through his tears. His two sons did not respond well to the sudden raise in his voice and instantly the pair were wailing from the surprise.

Their cries however caught the attention of both their fathers and Victor and Yuuri were instantly drawn to them. They looked to Otabek first, the oldest twin being the loudest and the younger alpha held the boy up to Victor. The said alpha froze, uncertain of what to do but with a little encouragement from Yuuri, he carefully took his son into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"Your first born son." Otabek said, stepping back now to give the pack their space.

The boy continued to cry in Victor's arms, his fists shaking as if to show that he was unhappy with his current state. It was alarming for him but Victor did his best, cooing softly as he too began to tear up. "Hi there little one, I'm one of your papas. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." He whispered softly, his blue eyes entranced by the crying infant.

Looking over Victor's shoulder, Yuuri smiled gently, removing his glasses to wipe at the corners of his eyes. He then turned his attention back to Yuri and to the youngest twin in the room and for a second his expression turned guilt stricken. "Yura, you called us so many times—I'm so sorry..."

"Shut up, I don't want to think about it right now..." Yuri muttered with a glare. "But you can make it up to me by holding me and our son..."

Yuuri nodded his head and he squeezed himself next to Yuri at the top of the bed, his arms coming around to embrace his mate tightly. Yuri turned his head to nuzzle against his cheek and he purred softly, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of finally being in his mate's arms.

"Look at him, our sweet little boy." Yuri murmured, rocking the whining infant.

Yuuri felt a sense of hesitation and the anxiety practically squeezed the oxygen from his lungs—making it a struggle for him. He was almost afraid to look, terrified of the likelihood that the second child would still be Victor's and yet Yuuri forced himself because regardless, he swore he wouldn't let his insecurity as a beta affect his love for his mates, his pack and the children Yuri carried. As he braced himself, the moment Yuuri’s eyes fell on the infant in Yuri's arms, Yuuri almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my god..." Yuuri whispered, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

The sound of astonishment in the beta's voice made Yuri chuckle softly and he settled himself deeper into Yuuri's tightening embrace. "I told you I would have your kid, stupid Katsudon..."

Victor looked up from his son, turning his attention back to his two mates. The sight he witnessed made his heart swell with pure joy for his beta mate and he held his son closer, rubbing his nose against the infant’s cheek as Yuuri cried into the crook of Yuri’s neck.

  
*  


Yuri couldn’t describe the connection he was experiencing while nursing his boys. On the one hand it felt natural but then on the other, he was conflicted. He’d just given birth, the pair having grown inside of him for the last nine months and now that they were finally out of him, they were still living off his body despite being kicked out at long last. Or so he had unashamedly put it as Yuuri gasped from the rawness of his words.

“You must be the one who kept making such a ruckus inside my belly.” Yuri commented, watching his oldest son latch onto his nipple without hesitation. The infant probably had the most energy and according to the doctor he was also the heaviest twin. “Your brother is too calm compared to you, ya little monster." He added with a chuckle.

Victor beamed. "He's the pure essence of youth and spirit."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Youth, huh?" 

"Mm."

“So not at all like you and your balding head.”

Victor gasped. “Yuuri, our Yura is making fun of me!” He cried, turning his attention to the beta in the chair next to Yuri.

Yuuri glared at his mate, sending him a rushed ‘shhh’ when his complaining roused their youngest son in his arms. Victor sent him an apologetic look which Yuuri just barely acknowledged as he focused his attention back on the newborn. He was absolutely smitten by his son. 

The three of them had yet to name the boys. They’d been bouncing off ideas for the last month and still hadn’t come to an agreement. Would they have Russian names or Japanese ones? A combination of both? English names like John or Aiden? It was even more challenging now that the boys were finally here and the doctors were still waiting for a verdict. Luckily they had been courteous enough to give the pack more time to consider the matter but they were still technically on borrowed time. 

"Youth.” Yuri repeated under his breath, his thoughts filled with wonderment for the infant nursing from him. “Youthful... Yuli... Yulian…"

Victor perked up from the words falling from Yuri’s lips. "Yulian?" He questioned—blinking as his mind began to consider the name.

"Yulian." Yuri said again, his voice gaining more momentum. “How does that sound?” He added, gesturing to the boy still suckling on his nipple. “Little Yuli.”

"And Taiga.” Yuuri declared next, causing both his mates to turn and stare at him. “I want to name our youngest son, Taiga."

"Like a tiger?" Yuri asked, chuckling softly at the idea.

Yuuri just smiled at his mates. "Our gentle tiger."

Victor hummed gently, his gaze moving from one face to the other before he too smiled. "Yulian and Taiga—I think they're perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin and Potya meet Yulian and Taiga.

Yuuri and Victor were frantic while trying to get themselves decent and dressed. Victor had been the first to look somewhat presentable but it didn't last long as he sped through their home. He grabbed Yuri’s overnight bag they'd prepared weeks ago from the closet before scrambling to check and make sure all the food and water bowls were filled completely for Makkachin and Potya while they would be away. Unlike his mate, Yuuri continued to stay on the phone with their pregnant mate despite struggling to pull on his pants with one hand. It was quite the comedic scene for Makkachin and Potya as they observed the chaos unfold in front of them. 

When the pair finally ran out the door, Makkachin couldn’t help herself from whining soon after they left. The poodle paced around the foyer, watching the door closely while Potya remained seated on the couch. The ragdoll had no interest in wasting her time and energy when it was obvious to her that their humans were not going to return home anytime soon. Eventually, Makkachin finally decided to join the feline on the couch. Although Potya appeared nonchalant, their predicament (in actuality) concerned her more then she let on. Still, she did her best to remain calm, allowing Makkachin to scoot up next to her as they waited patiently for the return of their humans together.

It was probably a day and a half before the pack finally returned. The sound of keys, followed by the twisting of the doorknob had Makkachin leaping off the couch to greet their humans at the foyer within seconds. Potya remained behind, only sitting up to stretch her body; otherwise she continued to sit back comfortably with an air of indifference. Makkachin on the other hand, wore her heart proudly on her sleeve and wagged her tail as soon as she caught sight of Victor entering through the door. She barked at him in greeting and he returned it with a smile before moving onto clearing the shoes from the entryway and putting them away into the closet on the side. 

The bag over Victor’s shoulder was thrown up against the living room wall before he finally turned back to give the canine his full attention. "Makkachin! I'm so sorry we had to leave you and Potya so suddenly!" Victor kneeled down to her level, bringing the canine close and hugging her tightly. The poodle was swift to forgive him and licked his face. Victor laughed, petting her head gently. "Things are about to change around here. It’s going to be a big change for everyone." He said, cupping Makkachin's face in his hands. "I hope you’ll still have the strength to keep going just a little longer.” He added, pressing their foreheads together.

Makkachin closed her eyes, whimpering gently after recognizing the pleading behind Victor’s voice. She didn’t quite understand what her master meant, but she knew whatever it was, she had to try—especially when it seemed to mean the world to him. It didn’t take very long for the answers to her worries to appear however. As soon as she smelled Yuuri and Yuri followed by two unfamiliar scents mixed in with them; Makkachin’s demeanor quickly shifted from concern to curiosity. She no sooner pulled away from Victor with every intention to see for herself what the new scents were.

Hearing the hushed voices of his mates, Victor stood up immediately. He held Makkachin back just enough to get ahead of her, walking quickly to the door as he went to help his mates bring in the baby carriers. It was a slow and delicate process as they brought their children into the condo. Victor kept Makkachin at bay while Yuuri and Yuri made their way towards the bedroom with the twins. 

Once they were settled down, Victor finally allowed Makkachin to follow the pair and she trotted right into the bedroom without an ounce of hesitation. Just as he moved to follow Makkachin and his mates, Victor stopped to consider Potya in the room. The feline appeared alert, her tail twitching from the new development. Victor couldn’t tell if she was upset or nervous and he didn’t want to try persuading her to join them. That job would have to go to Yuri since he was her owner. 

Upon entering the bedroom, Victor’s heart warmed to see Makkachin sitting dutifully in front of the carriers, her eyes glued on nothing but the twins as her tail wagged excitedly. Yuuri and Yuri sat beside the carriers, observing her quietly but they gave her enough space if she chose to inspect the twins closer. The pack had felt uncertain of how she would react to seeing the twins in the flesh. There had been worries and doubts over the last few months despite her protectiveness towards Yuri. But seeing Makkachin’s reaction now, Victor was more than confident that her love for them had been unconditional from the very beginning. 

Coming up behind the poodle, Victor sat next to her and crossed his legs. Makkachin acknowledged his presence by nuzzling and licking into his hand when he went to pet her but the display of affection didn’t last long and she returned to gazing at the twins once more. Yulian seemed to make the most noise compared to Taiga—the older twin shifting in the carrier and scrunching his face with a whine. Makkachin perked up from the noise and she laid down on her stomach before crawling closer to him. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths and they watched with great anticipation as Makkachin gently nosed at Yulian’s feet. Her presence had an effect on the newborn and Yulian seemed to settle back down.

Victor scooted up closer to Makkachin, placing his hand on her back. "This is Yulian.” The poodle looked up at him, starry eyed before turning to the younger twin—as if asking Victor for the next one’s name which he was more than happy to answer. “And this little one is Taiga." He smiled gently, watching as Makkachin’s tail wagged even more.

Potya at long last poked her head into the room, looking hesitant as ever. Victor was almost surprised that no persuasion was necessary to incite her curiosity but he kept his opinions to himself, not wanting to voice them out and scare the poor cat away from meeting the pack’s children. When Potya’s eyes met Yuri’s green ones, it was only then that she willed herself to enter completely and she was careful to put some distance between herself and the baby carriers as she made her way around to Yuri’s side. As soon as she got close, Potya pushed up against Yuri’s thigh, rubbing her face into the material of his sweats and purred quietly. Yuri rewarded her with a gentle scratch behind the ear and she pressed the area into the hand, her eyes closing from the pleasure. 

Makkachin looked at Potya, making gesturing noises which she responded to by moving towards the poodle and batting up at her face playfully. Makkachin nipped back once only to switch tactics and push Potya forward with her nose—forcing her to catch a glimpse of the mysteries inside the carriers. Taiga yawned, moving his limbs underneath the blanket and seeing his face made Potya step back in alarm.

Yuri couldn’t help himself from snorting and hearing this, Potya whipped her head around and meowed at him. Taiga seemed to react to the sound and he moaned softly which Potya took notice to. Carefully stepping up to his carrier, Potya began sniffing around him, occasionally pulling back when she felt she got too close. Her tail twitched but she continued to move closer anyways until she was quite literally in Taiga’s face. It made both Yuuri and Yuri anxious. 

Looking back and forth between the two carriers, Potya finally decided to place her paws into Taiga’s before leaning up to lick around his face and rub her face against his cheek. Yuri breathed out a sigh of relief and the pack watched as Taiga moved towards Potya’s insistent grooming with a soft coo. Makkachin laid herself right in front of Yulian’s carrier, watching him closely as she rested her head down on her paws with her tail wagging gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that’s finally done. User, TheUsedDecoy actually left a comment and hit the mark which was almost scary for me but yes indeed, Yulian and Taiga are superfecundation twins. Long story short, they’re twin babies born from two separate biological fathers (Victor and Yuuri) :3 Some areas of this chapter had to be cut out so I’m editing/writing them into new chapters instead to tie up loose ends in the first one, so please look out for those in the coming weeks.
> 
> I also want to add that this is actually a long series so I’ll be writing different parts both past, present and future. There will be an origin story for how Victor, Yuuri and Yuri became a pack at some point but that needs more refining then the other oneshots that I have in consideration.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and look forward to more stuff for the series!


End file.
